La fin justifie les moyens
by aylala
Summary: [OS] RonHermione : Quand sa femme ne veut pas d'enfant alors qu'on en meurt d'envie, ça nous donne le droit de forcer le destin... non ?


**Disclaimer : **Je ne surprendrais personne en disant que je ne suis pas J.K Rowling ! Par conséquent, les personnages de cette histoire (mis à part la petite Lilou qui n'est que mentionnée…) ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter et jouer avec…

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Aylala

****

**La fin justifie les moyens **

- « Bonsoir ! »

Ron se mit à sourire et essuya ses deux mains sur le tablier qu'il portait. Il se retourna et accueillit avec un grand sourire, Hermione qui entrait dans la pièce.

La jeune femme posa son sac sur la table et s'approcha de lui en souriant à son tour. Elle posa sa main sur sa hanche et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle huma alors l'air et demanda.

- « Tu as fait le dîner ? »

Ron haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers le fourneau pour mélanger le contenu de la casserole qui mijotait tranquillement.

- « Non, j'ai été chez Maman et elle m'a donné un peu de ragoût… » expliqua-t-il

- « Un peu ?! Ron, on pourrait nourrir une équipe de Quidditch avec tout ça ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se penchant au-dessus du feu.

- « C'est vrai qu'elle a un peu tendance à en faire trop… » murmura Ron d'un air amusé.

- « Mais en tout cas, ça sent très bon ! Je sens que je vais me régaler ! » souffla la jeune femme en allant s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui entourait la table.

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Ron tandis qu'il jetait un sort pour éteindre le feu de sous la casserole.

- « Epuisante ! On dirait qu'ils pensent que j'ai quatre mains ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me faire courir de laboratoire en laboratoire toute la journée ! Mais ça valait vraiment le coup parce que cet après midi, on a réussit à… »

Mais déjà Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione. Elle faisait de la recherche en Métamorphose Appliquée à l'Université de Magie de Londres, et elle passait sa vie dans les laboratoires à tester toutes sortes de sortilèges dont le jeune homme ne comprenait que vaguement l'utilité. Mais au moins, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et partait travailler tous les jours avec plaisir quoiqu'elle en dise, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

- « Et c'est alors que j'ai dompté cet hippogriffe enragé et alors… »

- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Ron

- « Tu ne m'écoutais pas chéri… » souffla la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Bien sur que si ! » mentit Ron avec toute la véhémence et toute la mauvaise fois dont il était capable.

- « Très bien ! » lança Hermione « Dans ce cas, de quoi est-ce que je parlais ? »

- « Tu parlais de Hernson qui te faisait bosser comme une dingue… » inventa le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le placard pour y récupérer deux assiettes.

- « C'était presque ça ! » lança la jeune femme d'un air amusé « A part que Mr Hernson ne travaille plus avec nous… »

- « Depuis longtemps ? » demanda Ron d'un air faussement surpris dans une vaine tentative de ne pas perdre la face.

- « Plus de six mois » répondit Hermione en faisant voler vers elle grâce à sa baguette deux couteaux et deux fourchettes.

La table fut rapidement mise et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le lire, l'assiette de Ron était entièrement remplie d'un ragoût au fumé délicieux.

- « Et toi, comment ça a été aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune femme après un moment.

- « Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude… J'ai fait beaucoup de paperasse… Rien de bien enrichissant » répondit Ron.

Hermione eut alors un sourire triste.

- « C'est dommage… » souffla-t-elle.

Ron haussa les épaules. Son métier ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais il lui convenait bien. Il n'avait pas voulu devenir auror comme Harry, les horreurs de la Grande Bataille lui avait largement suffit, et n'avait pas eu ni le courage ni l'ambition de poursuivre ses études comme Hermione. Il travaillait comme gratte papier au Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques et attendait patiemment de gravir petit à petit les échelons comme l'avait fait son père. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas vivre au crochet de celle qui était depuis plusieurs mois maintenant sa femme, alors il ne s'en plaignait pas.

- « Ron, tu sais que si tu voulais, tu pourrais suivre des cours du soir et pourquoi pas passer des concours et… »

- « Hermione ! » la coupa le jeune homme « Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ! Tu me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que jamais je n'irai de moi-même faire des études en plus ! » plaisanta-t-il

- « Ron ! »

- « La vie que j'ai me convient parfaitement » lui assura le jeune homme « Et puis tant que je gagne ma vie, tout va bien ! Ce n'est pas le travail le plus important ! »

Hermione n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire avant d'avaler une portion de ragoût. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- « C'est délicieux ! » murmura-t-elle

- « Comme toujours ! » lui assura Ron

- « Oui ! Il faudra penser à la remercier la prochaine fois qu'on ira la voir »

- « Je l'ai déjà remercié tout à l'heure ! » lança le jeune homme « Au fait, elle m'a demandé si tu étais fâchée contre elle parce que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue au Terrier. Je lui ai dit que tu avais beaucoup de boulot »

- « Elle pense vraiment ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, un peu vexée

- « Non, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème ! Mais Harry lui a dit aussi que tu étais très occupée aussi avec le service qu'il t'a demandé pour son enquête… »

- « Harry était là bas aussi ? »

- « Oui. Avec Ginny et Lilou ! Tu verrais comme elle a encore grandi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait comme bêtise cette fois ? » s'amusa Hermione

- « Oh, rien de bien fantastique par rapport à d'habitude… Elle a juste repeint les rideaux du salon en rose en jouant avec la baguette de son père… »

- « Harry ne devrait pas la laisser jouer avec sa baguette… » grogna Hermione

- « Tu parles comme Ginny ! » s'amusa le jeune homme.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et soupira. Ron posa alors sa fourchette et pris une grande inspiration. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il avait envie de parler à sa femme d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, mais il n'avait jamais su comment aborder le sujet. Or en cet instant, il sentait que ce serait le moment adéquat.

- « Dis-moi Hermione » commença-t-il avec sérieux « Quand est-ce qu'on en aura nous aussi ? »

Il vit la jeune femme le fixer d'un air surpris avant de répondre en souriant.

- « Des rideaux roses dans le salon ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Non ! Des enfants qui peignent les rideaux ! » lui répondit Ron d'un air grave.

Le sourire disparut aussitôt des lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'appuya sur le rebord de sa chaise en soupirant. Tous les deux se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Le silence commençait à devenir lourd et Ron décida de rompre le silence.

- « Il fallait bien qu'on en parle un jour, non ? » demanda-t-il « Ca fait dix ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant et marié depuis près de six mois »

- « Ron, on est jeune, on a encore toute la vie devant nous ! On a le temps de penser à avoir un bébé ! » commença Hermione avec gravité « Et puis il y a mon travail aussi ! Tu sais bien que ça me demande beaucoup de temps et d'effort. Je ne suis pas prête à laisser tomber des recherches capitales, alors que si je tombe enceinte… et ce sera pire quand le bébé sera là ! Et puis j'ai encore envie de profiter de notre vie à deux… Sans compter que… »

- « C'est bon Hermione ! » la coupa Ron avec mauvaise humeur « Tu ne vas pas me faire une liste des trente six milles raisons qui te poussent à ne pas vouloir d'enfant ! »

- « Ces raisons sont toutes valables ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air pincé.

Ron se leva alors et la fixa de toute sa hauteur.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu ne veux pas d'enfant un point c'est tout ! C'est une décision qu'on doit prendre à deux et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on en parle ! »

- « Et tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait en ce moment ?! » demanda Hermione en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Je t'écoute faire ton monologue anti-maternité ! » lui lança le jeune homme d'un ton sec. « Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es égoïste ?! »

- « Je suis égoïste ?! Moi ?! » s'écria Hermione en se levant à son tour.

- « Parfaitement ! Tu n'as visiblement pas compris à quel point c'est important pour moi ! Ca fait des mois que j'attends que tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte ! Je n'espère que ça ! Je guette le moindre signe… »

- « Idiot ! Je prends une potion contraceptive et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne peux pas tomber enceinte ! »

- « Les potions ne sont pas toujours fiables ! »

- « La mienne l'est à plus de 97 ! »

- « Donc il reste 3 ! » rétorqua Ron d'un air victorieux.

Il vit alors la jeune femme le regarder avec colère. Il pouvait presque voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux. Elle semblait extrêmement exaspérée. D'ailleurs, elle soupira violemment et quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot. Ron leva alors les yeux au ciel et la suivit. Il la retrouva dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

La voir ainsi, si perdue et si vulnérable chamboula le jeune homme. D'habitude quand il se disputait, elle boudait. Elle ruminait sa colère dans un coin et il se gardait bien de l'approcher pour ne pas réactiver ses foudres. Mais là, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Apparemment, cette discussion l'avait plus touchée que ce qu'elle ne lui avait laissé voir. Immédiatement, Ron fut calmé. Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- « Tu ne peux tout de même pas me reprocher de vouloir te faire des enfants et fonder une famille avec toi… » souffla-t-il doucement.

- « Ron… Tu ne comprends pas ! » murmura la jeune femme en relevant la tête. « Ce n'est pas que… »

Ces grands yeux marron étaient teintés de tristesse et d'un petit quelque chose que Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment voilà tout… » répondit-elle

- « Pas le moment ? » demanda Ron qui recommençait à être agacé « Mais ce sera quand le moment ?! C'est tout ce que je te demande pour le moment, moi ! Je veux juste savoir quand ! »

Hermione se redressa alors et le toisa d'un air moqueur.

- « Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! Quel romantisme ! » ironisa-t-elle « Notons cela dans nos agendas ! Je te propose que nous concevions un enfant samedi en huit aux alentours de 21h30… Ca ira ? Tu seras libre ? »

- « Hermione… » soupira Ron

- « Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça ! » déclara alors la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle quitta la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre regard et Ron se releva. Il entendit la porte de leur chambre claquer et il grimaça. Il allait lui laisser suffisamment de temps pour faire semblant de s'être endormie quand il irait la rejoindre. Il avait l'habitude des disputes… Malheureusement.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Ron referma enfin le dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis deux longs jours. L'organisation des manifestations sportives demandait tellement de travail ! Il fallait s'assurer que toutes les consignes de sécurités seraient respectées ainsi que les sorts qui devaient tenir les moldus éloignés. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda la petite pendule qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Dans dix minutes, il serait libre. Sa journée de travail serait finie, il pourrait alors rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin, il achèterait peut être un petit bouquet de fleur pour Hermione. Puis il irait la rejoindre et ils iraient se promener un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris l'air tous les deux et il avait justement repéré dans une forêt non loin une petite clairière où il adorerait l'emmener. Un endroit désert et calme… Toutes sortes d'idées plus ou moins avouables lui traversèrent l'esprit et il se surprit à sourire niaisement. Il se reprit et secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était convaincu que cette sortie avec Hermione leur ferait beaucoup de bien. Parce que ces derniers temps, l'atmosphère chez eux était un peu tendue…

Cela faisait une semaine très exactement qu'ils avaient eu la conversation à propos de leur hypothétique future famille. Ils n'y avaient plus du tout fait allusion ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais comme cela ne faisait que deux jours que la jeune femme ne se montrait plus distante avec lui, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de remettre cela sur le tapis. Il n'était pas fou ! Pourtant il y pensait sans arrêt, cela le travaillait. La nuit dernière, il avait même rêvé que leur salon avait été envahi par une centaine de cigognes qui portaient dans leur bec de petits hamacs dans lesquels des petits rouquins en couche culotte étaient occupés à lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Cela l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

Il fronça les sourcils en en repensant à cela. Mais fort heureusement, la petite alarme de la pendule lui appris qu'il venait de terminer sa journée de travail et cela effaça tout le reste. Il referma tous les dossiers qu'il avait ouvert, les rangea dans un tiroir et se leva. Il s'étira un peu, pris la direction de la sortie, prenant au passage sa mallette et quitta son bureau.

Il marcha dans les couloirs du Ministère saluant de temps en temps une connaissance. Il venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interpella.

- « Ron ! »

- « Salut Harry ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui « Quoi de neuf ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je te cherchais ! » répondit Harry en souriant « Et je constate que j'ai faillit te rater ! »

Ron haussa les épaules et laissa se refermer derrière lui les lourdes portes en ferrailles de l'ascenseur dans lequel il n'était pas monté.

- « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-il

- « J'ai du aller faire un tour du côté de l'Université pour une enquête et j'ai vu Hermione. Elle m'a demandé de te donner ça… » répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

- « Ma femme a besoin d'un coursier pour me faire passer des messages maintenant ! » lança Ron en ne souriant qu'à moitié « Je la retrouve à la maison dans même pas dix minutes ! »

- « Ben justement, je crois qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant tard ce soir… » souffla Harry d'un air désolé.

- « Encore ?! » grogna Ron.

- « Je suis désolé mon vieux » souffla Harry tandis que le rouquin ouvrait la lettre que lui envoyait Hermione.

« _Ron, _

_Je sais que tu dois être fâché parce que Harry vient de te dire que je rentrerais tard ce soir… Je suis désolée mais je suis en plein dans une expérience très importante et je ne peux pas me permettre de l'arrêter maintenant alors que je suis si prêt du but ! _

_Je te promets de moins travailler la semaine prochaine. _

_Je t'aime _

_Hermione. _

_PS : Il n'y a presque plus rien à manger, tu serais un amour si tu allais faire les courses… Et puis je n'ai plus de potion (tu sais laquelle), et j'en ai absolument besoin ce soir… Je t'aime encore plus ! » _

Ron fixa la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne manquait pas d'air ! Non seulement elle ne rentrerait pas avant une heure indécente, mais en plus elle l'envoyait faire ses courses !!

- « Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison » proposa Harry « On ira faire un petit tour en balai »

- « Je ne peux pas… » grogna Ron en lui désignant le morceau de papier « Je suis de corvée ! »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer et le jeune homme lui lança un regard assassin.

- « Je vois que le fait que ma femme me prenne pour un elfe de maison t'amuse ! » lança-t-il, bougon.

- « Je vois surtout qu'elle sait s'y prendre avec toi ! » plaisanta Harry

- « Comme si Ginny ne te faisait pas faire n'importe quoi ! » grogna Ron

Harry hocha la tête.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux… C'est une Weasley après tout… » souffla-t-il

- « Comme tu dis ! » lança Ron en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. « On se verra une autre fois pour faire un tour »

- « Quand tu veux ! » assura Harry tandis que le rouquin entrait dans l'habitable de l'ascenseur.

Ron regarda les portes se refermer sur son meilleur ami, la lettre d'Hermione froissée dans sa main.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- « Ca vous fera huit gallions et quinze mornilles, monsieur s'il vous plait »

Ron grimaça en entendant la caissière lui donner le montant de ses achats. Il tira sa bourse de sa poche et compta soigneusement le compte à la jeune femme. Voilà pourquoi il détestait faire les courses ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait payer si cher si peu de nourriture ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient deux à payer les dépenses du ménage… Mais, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le jeune homme paya et offrit même un sourire poli à la caissière qui le lui rendit.

- « Au revoir monsieur, bonne fin d'après midi… »

- « Merci » lança Ron en prenant ses sacs et en quittant le magasin.

Une fois dans la rue, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il grimaça car il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il allait devoir se dépêcher pour arriver chez l'apothicaire avant qu'il ne ferme… Il se mit donc à marcher aussi vite que possible, slalomant entre les passants qui se massaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fut soulagé quand il vit l'enseigne du magasin, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Un peu essoufflé, il posa ses sacs de courses sur le sol et se redressa pour apercevoir une jeune fille qui lui souriait derrière le comptoir.

- « Bonsoir » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

- « Bonsoir » lui répondit Ron « Je voudrais un flacon de… »

Soudainement gêné, il regarda tout autour de lui. Deux clientes discutaient les vertus d'une crème verdâtre non loin. Il se mit alors à rougir violemment des oreilles. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire tout haut ce qu'il était venu chercher ici ! C'était horriblement gênant ! C'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de faire ce genre de course pour Hermione.

- « Monsieur ? » demanda la jeune fille « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Ron soupira et remarqua sur le comptoir un bloc note et une plume. Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif et griffonna le nom de la potion qu'il était venu chercher avant de tendre le papier à la jeune femme.

- « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lisant le papier. « Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite » annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant dans l'arrière boutique.

Ron soupira, tout c'était bien passé, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme revint avec un flacon plein à ras bord d'un liquide rose qui avait l'air absolument immonde.

- « Voilà votre potion contraceptive monsieur ! » lança la vendeuse d'une voix aimable mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde dans la boutique l'entende bien.

Ron sentit une nouvelle fois ses oreilles devenir cramoisies.

- « Me... Mer… Merci » bredouilla-t-il en attrapant rapidement le flacon.

- « Vous direz à votre femme que c'est bien plus efficace si on l'a prend le matin » continua la vendeuse avec sérieux tandis que les deux autres clientes gloussaient.

- « Oui oui » murmura Ron en se dépêchant de poser une poignée de mornilles sur le comptoir.

La vendeuse se rendit alors compte de son malaise et ne prit que très peu de temps pour lui rendre sa monnaie et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Ron quitta la boutique sans demander son reste, très gêné et pressé de rentrer chez lui où plus personne ne glousserait devant sa gêne. Dès qu'il le pu, il transplana jusqu'à devant chez lui. Il fouilla un moment dans ses poches pour retrouver les clés et finit par rentrer chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il soupira, son calvaire était fini. Il ôta ses chaussures qu'il laissa au beau milieu de l'entrée comme à son habitude, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il rangea les courses à leur place. Quand vint le moment de ranger la fameuse potion contraceptive qui lui avait causé tant de gêne.

Voilà, il avait une raison de plus de détester cette potion ! Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et se rendit dans la salle de bain, le flacon dans sa main. Il le posa sur le rebord du lavabo, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait l'ancien flacon, désormais vide. Il soupira. Vu la contenance de ce truc, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'Hermione viendrait lui annoncer qu'il allait être père. Il se demandait bien combien de temps encore il allait envier tous les hommes qui se promenaient en tenant un enfant par la main.

Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué ce qu'il voulait ! Alors pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas… Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bain pour aller jeter le flacon vide quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple idée… Ron savait qu'il s'agissait là de la plus brillante idée qu'il ait jamais eu ! C'était tout simplement la solution à tous ces soucis !

Son idée était à la fois simple et brillante. Il se demandait même pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Si Hermione se retrouvait enceinte, elle n'allait tout de même pas rejeter ce bébé. Ron était même persuadé qu'elle serait ravie ! Il fallait donc qu'elle soit enceinte… Et ce bien qu'elle continue de prendre cette satanée potion contraceptive ! Ron savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il récupéra le flacon plein et regagna en courant la cuisine, jeta le vieux flacon vide. Il se précipita ensuite dans le salon, et plus précisément vers la bibliothèque de sa femme. Il parcourut un petit moment les titres de tous les ouvrages et trouva bientôt celui qu'il voulait : «_Traité élémentaire de potion_».

Il posa le tout sur la table du salon prit une grande inspiration et s'installa face à tout cela. Il prit la notice de la potion et lu consciencieusement les ingrédients qui la composait… Il n'était pas question de faire du n'importe quoi ! Une fois qu'il eut prit connaissance de tous les composants de la potion contraceptive, il chercha quels étaient leurs effets. Il pu alors différentier ceux qui n'étaient que pour donner un goût supportable de ceux qui avait un vrai effet contraceptif. Il fit alors craquer ses doigts. Il se leva, fit quelques pas, alla boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche et revint s'installer. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration. Il fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume et prit des notes. A chaque ingrédient contraceptif, il cherchait la plante qui en annulait l'action. Il avait entrepris de saboter la potion contraceptive d'Hermione. Inefficace, elle ne serait plus d'aucune utilité… Ce serait ensuite à lui et à la Nature de prendre le relais et si tout ce passait comme il l'espérait, le mois prochain, il pourrait annoncer avec fierté à sa famille qu'il allait enfin être papa !

Il se mit à sourire et repris ses recherches. Cela lui demanda beaucoup de travail et il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant concentré sur une potion de toute sa vie. Même son épreuve pratique des ASPICs avait été moins soignée… La motivation était la clé de tout. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le nom de tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour rendre inutile la potion, il se mit à sourire encore plus. Il n'avait besoin de rien de cher ou de rare et il était certain qu'Hermione les avait tous dans sa réserve. Il se leva et s'y rendit aussitôt. Il fit son petit marché en chantonnant une chanson à la mode et revint dans le salon, les bras chargés de plantes de toutes sortes. Suivant scrupuleusement ses notes, il rajouta à la potion une sorte de concentré de jus de plante qu'il avait soigneusement pressé. Il y avait mis tout son cœur et était très satisfait du résultat. Lorsqu'il incorpora sa mixture à la potion, cette dernière se mit à faire des bulles ce qui inquiéta un peu le jeune homme. Mais tout se calma rapidement et il fut rassuré. Il prit le flacon dans ses mains et l'observa. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait été modifiée. Très fier de lui, le jeune homme esquissa quelques pas de danse avant de se reprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air trop réjoui quand Hermione rentrerait sinon, elle allait se douter de quelque chose. Elle le connaissait trop bien…

Il se dépêcha de tout ranger, de tout nettoyer et de faire disparaître toutes les traces de son travail. Il avait tant de fois vu Fred et George se faire prendre à cause de leur négligence… Il avait su en tirer des leçons. Il alla ensuite ranger la potion à sa place et se rendit dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il imaginait déjà la manière dont il allait mettre Harry au courant de la grossesse imminente de Hermione. Il serait bluffé et Ron s'en réjouissait déjà. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

- « Coucou ! C'est moi ! » lança la voix d'Hermione.

- « Bonsoir ! » lui répondit Ron.

La jeune femme entra alors dans le salon et le fixa un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

- « C'est quoi ce sourire ? » demanda-t-elle en posant son sac près de la commode.

Ron se mit à réfléchir et se leva pour aller la rejoindre.

- « Je suis très content de te revoir, voilà tout ! » souffla-t-il avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui en souriant.

- « Alors que je suis rentrée bien plus tard que d'habitude ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Je suis de bonne humeur on dirait ! » répondit philosophiquement le jeune homme.

- « Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre dans ce cas ! » souffla Hermione en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Ron ferma les yeux et respira à fond l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il était heureux… et surtout impatient de voir comment son plan allait marcher.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- « Lèves toi Ron ! » lança Hermione depuis la salle de bain

- « C'est samedi aujourd'hui ! Et on ne travaille pas le samedi ! Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir en paix ? » s'exclama Ron depuis le dessous de son oreiller.

- « Parce que j'ai dit à Ginny qu'on irait chez elle dès ce matin, alors on va y aller ! » lui répondit la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre enroulée dans sa serviette de toilette.

Ron se redressa dans leur lit et la regarda un moment avant de sourire.

- « On pourrait être en retard… Harry et Ginny comprendraient… On est un jeune couple marié après tout… »

- « On pourrait, mais on ne le fera pas ! » répondit Hermione en choisissant dans son armoire un pantalon.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un air boudeur

- « Ron ! » soupira Hermione en sortant de la chambre.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir en espérant qu'elle allait revenir, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il abdiqua donc et quitta le lit. En baillant et en s'étirant, il prit le chemin de la salle de bain. La jeune femme était en train de nouer ses cheveux à l'aide d'un large élastique noir. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa un baiser sur son épaule et cela la fit sourire.

- « Tu es mieux réveillé on dirait… » souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans le miroir.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il la vit alors tendre la main et se saisir du flacon de potion contraceptive. Il essaya de réfréner le sourire victorieux qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage, mais c'était peine perdue, il décida alors d'entrer sous la douche pour cacher sa joie. A travers le rideau de douche, il vit sa femme avaler d'un trait sa dose de potion et faire une petite grimace. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Hermione s'approcha alors et écarta le rideau de la douche.

- « Tu as dix minutes ! Ensuite on part ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- « Comptes sur moi ! » lui assura le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

Il se mit alors à chanter tandis qu'il ouvrait les robinets d'eau. Il se sentait très heureux, son plan marchait à merveille. Dix petites minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Hermione dans la cuisine. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, Ron se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle tandis que Hermione la rangea et enfin, ils partirent.

C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione se voyaient souvent pour le travail mais tous les samedis, ils se retrouvaient chez Harry pour la journée. Ils passaient en général une très bonne journée et cela leur permettait de conserver le lien qui les avait unis depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

Mais, comme toutes les semaines, Harry et Ron s'éclipsaient très vite pour aller faire du balai. Ron allait justement faire signe à son ami que le moment était venu de quitter leurs femmes respectives pour se rendre dans la remise à balai quand quelque chose attira son attention. Hermione avait une très mauvaise mine et paraissait tendue.

- « Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

- « Non » souffla-t-elle « Je ne me sens pas très bien »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny

- « Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal au cœur… Je crois que je vais… Oh ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison.

- « Hermione ? » s'étonna Ron en se levant à son tour imiter par Ginny et Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir… » souffla Ginny en prenant le même chemin que celui qu'avait pris Hermione.

- « Elle allait très bien ce matin » souffla Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- « On ferait bien d'aller voir » lança-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête et entra dans la maison de son ami. Il marcha un moment avant de croiser Ginny.

- « Elle est enfermée dans les toilettes. Elle est bien malade, je vais voir ce que j'ai comme potion contre les nausées » les informa-t-elle.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en prendre pour son grade.

- « On ferait mieux d'aller attendre dans le salon » suggéra Harry.

Les deux hommes allèrent donc s'installer dans le salon et attendirent sans dire un mot. Ron commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Après de longues minutes, Ginny revint.

- « C'est très étrange » souffla-t-elle « Ca ne ressemble à rien… »

- « Comment ça ! » s'indigna Ron « Tu es médicomage ! Tu devrais savoir ce qu'elle a ! »

- « Facile à dire ! » lui rétorqua sa sœur.

A cet instant, Hermione les rejoint. Elle était très pâle et tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

- « Désolée… » souffla-t-elle

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » la gronda doucement Harry.

Ron et lui s'approchèrent d'elle et l'aidèrent à s'assoire dans un fauteuil.

- « Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai… » murmura-t-elle « J'étais très en forme ce matin ! »

- « Tu te sens fièvreuse ? » demanda Ginny

- « Non… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu as mal au ventre… »

- « Oui, un peu comme des crampes »

- « C'est bizarre… » souffla Ginny

- « Quoi ?! » demanda Ron, qui était maintenant très inquiet et qui tenait la main de sa femme dans la sienne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Et bien, on dirait qu'elle a été intoxiquée… » souffla Ginny.

Ron se sentit blêmir tout d'un coup. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et recula de quelque pas.

- « Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-il

- « Une intoxication… Rien de très grave mais bon… » répondit Ginny

- « Oh non ! » supplia le jeune homme

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry en fixant son ami.

- « Je crois que je sais ce qu'elle a… » souffla Ron d'un air penaud.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

- « TU AS FAIS QUOI ? » hurla Hermione en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- « Je … J'ai… Je… » bafouilla Ron.

- « SOMBRE CRETIN ! » hurla à son tour Ginny « On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS modifier des potions n'importe comment ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne pauvre andouille ! »

Ron jeta un regard désespéré à Harry, en espérant que ce dernier viendrait à son secours. Mais prudent, le jeune homme se contenta de grimacer en faisant non de la tête. Ron le comprenait… Se retrouver face à une Weasley en colère était quelque chose de terrifiant… Là, elles étaient deux !

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » demanda Hermione à son mari.

La colère lui avait rendu un peu de ses couleurs, mais Ron n'était pas en état de s'en réjouir. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

- « Tu sais ce que tu as failli faire ?! » s'écria Ginny qui faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras « Tu aurais pu l'empoisonner ! »

- « Ginny tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu… » tenta faiblement Harry dans une vaine tentative pour aider son ami.

- « Toi, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! » lança sa jeune épouse et le Survivant leva les mains en signe de paix.

Il rendait les armes.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi stupide… » souffla Hermione.

Elle était encore très pâle et paraissait affaiblie, mais dans ses yeux, c'était une froide colère qui brillait.

- « Tu te rends compte ! » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

Mais elle retomba immédiatement dans le fauteuil. Ses jambes ne pouvaient manifestement plus la porter. Inquiet, Ron se précipita vers elle mais à peine sa main eut-il effleuré la sienne qu'Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

- « Ne me touche pas ! » siffla-t-elle.

Penaud, Ron fit un pas en arrière. Il n'en menait pas large.

- « Heureusement que j'étais ici quand j'ai fait ce malaise, avec Ginny pour s'occuper de moi ! » lança-t-elle avec sévérité « Imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais été seule à la maison ! »

Ron eut un peu de mal à déglutir. C'est vrai que c'était une chance que Hermione ait pu être prise en charge rapidement par Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait fait prendre une dose de potion et leur avait assuré que la jeune femme allait se remettre. Il fallait juste qu'elle se repose toute la journée, le lendemain, elle serait en pleine forme. Ce qui faisait redouter le pire à Ron.

La jeune femme semblait déjà folle de rage alors qu'elle était faible… Il redoutait comment elle serait une fois en forme. Il l'observait d'un air grave et constata qu'elle s'était un peu plus redresser dans son fauteuil.

- « Ronald… » commença-t-elle.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Quand elle utilisait son prénom en entier, c'est qu'il y avait peu d'espoir d'éviter la crise.

- « J'ai peur de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi stupide que trafiquer ma potion contraceptive ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- « Hermione, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air… Je… » tenta Ron

- « Pas aussi grave ?! » s'indigna la jeune femme « Pas aussi grave ?! Tu as voulu me forcer à tomber enceinte ! »

- « Je crois que je vais vous laisser… » lança alors Harry qui semblait très mal à l'aise.

- « NON ! » hurla Hermione « Tu restes là ! »

Le jeune homme interrompit son mouvement pour quitter la pièce et jeta un regard désespéré à Ron qui pour l'instant avait autre chose à penser qu'à la gêne de son meilleur ami.

- « De quel droit tu te permets de décider une chose pareille pour moi ?! C'est de mon corps dont il s'agit ! » hurla Hermione.

- « Et de mon futur enfant ! Enfin si on a un enfant un jour bien sur ! » lança Ron avec vigueur. « Si _ton corps_ est d'accord ! »

Il vit clairement sa femme serrer les poings et pincer ses lèvres. Elle prit deux très longues inspirations les yeux fermés avant de les rouvrir d'un air déterminé.

-« Ron ! Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force de parler de ça avec toi maintenant ! On reparlera de ta conduite inconsciente une autre fois parce que je sens que là, on va finir par se disputer ! » grogna-t-elle

- « Je croyais qu'on était déjà en train de se disputer là ! » lança Ron avec humeur.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Harry se frapper le front de la paume de sa main d'un air désespéré avant que ses tympans se vibrent sous les cris de son épouse.

- « RON ! Ma parole, tu es le pire crétin de la création ! » vociféra Hermione « va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir de la journée ! Disparais de ma vue et je te conseille de ne revenir que quand je serais calmée sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! »

Elle semblait tellement hargneuse qu'elle fit presque peur à Ron. Le jeune homme la regarda un moment avec inquiétude, avant que Harry ne s'approche de lui et le prenne par le bras.

- « Allez viens ! On va passer la journée tous les deux ! » souffla le jeune homme en l'attirant en arrière. « A ce soir Ginny ! »

- « A ce soir ! » lança la rouquine, qui les regardait tous les deux, l'air sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Molly dans ses grands jours.

Une fois dehors, Harry lâcha le bras de Ron qui soupira. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et se tourna vers son ami.

-« J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il

- « Si tu veux une réponse honnête, ne me pose pas la question ! » déclara Harry en esquissant un sourire.

Ron soupira encore plus.

- « Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir longtemps ? »

- « Je ne sais pas trop ! C'est quand même quelque chose ce que tu as fait… Par Merlin, Ron ! Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais modifier sa potion sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien ! Mais bon sang, tu sais ce que tu vaux en potion ! Tu es aussi nul que… que moi ! »

Ron se mit à pouffer et Harry lui tapota amicalement le dos.

- « T'en fais pas va ! Quand elle sera plus calme, tu t'excuseras et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… » lança Harry.

- « On a plus qu'à attendre alors… » souffla Ron.

- « Et oui… » murmura Harry en hochant la tête.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Il faisait nuit noire quand Ron rentra chez lui. Il avait quitté Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant la salle de jeux sorciers où ils avaient passé la soirée à jouer au billard. Le jeune homme espérait de tout cœur que Hermione allait mieux et surtout, qu'elle s'était calmée. Il savait bien que ce qu'il avait fait était particulièrement stupide, pourtant il avait cru réellement bien faire… Il soupira.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, ôta ses chaussures et entreprit de se rendre sans bruit dans la chambre à coucher. Si Hermione était rentrée chez eux, ce dont il n'était absolument pas sur, elle serait sans doute couchée. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller si elle dormait déjà, ce qu'il espérait secrètement car cela repousserait la confrontation au lendemain. Mais alors qu'il traversait le couloir quelque chose de furtif et de poilu lui frôla la jambe. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri, ce qui eut pour effet d'apeuré l'horrible Pattenrond, la cause de sa propre frayeur mais surtout de lui apprendre qu'il n'était pas seul chez lui.

- « C'est toi Ron ? » demanda la voix endormie d'Hermione.

- « Saleté de chat ! » grogna Ron en direction du matou qui avait l'air indigné mais qui poursuivit son chemin « Oui c'est moi ! » ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort, en direction de sa chambre à coucher.

Ses entrailles se serrèrent alors. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour une nouvelle dispute, mais encore moins prêt à subir sa froideur. Elle savait parfaitement lui faire regretter ses bêtises. Il lui suffisait de l'ignorer. Ron ne supportait pas quand elle faisait ça… Il se sentait si misérable…

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait se conduire courageusement et aller affronter sa femme. Il en était capable tout de même…

Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, il hésita encore une seconde avant de pousser la porte. Hermione était allongée dans leur lit, et fixait la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. Quand elle le vit, elle détourna immédiatement le regard, l'air mécontent et sévère. Ron grimaça, entra dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. La jeune femme ne réagit pas, s'obstinant à fixer la fenêtre de leur chambre.

- « Tu es encore fâchée pas vrai ? » demanda inutilement Ron.

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais il voulait rompre ce silence qu'il ne supportait pas. Et il y parvint puisque la jeune femme se redressa sur leur lit et le fixa de ses yeux perçants.

- « Bien sur que je suis fâchée ! » lança-t-elle « Je suis même terriblement en colère contre toi ! Et tu sais parfaitement que j'ai toutes les raisons de l'être ! »

Ron hocha la tête.

- « Alors je vais être en colère aussi longtemps que j'en ai envie ! » continua-t-elle avec sévérité.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité.

- « Alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? » termina Hermione « Tu vas te déshabiller, et venir me rejoindre dans ce lit pour que je puisse me blottir contre toi, parce qu'il y a que comme ça que je dors bien ! On va s'endormir gentiment sans rien dire d'autre et on reparlera de tout ça demain matin ! Ca te va ?! »

- « Parfait » répondit Ron en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

- « Dépêche-toi ! »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il quitta ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps. Il laissa Hermione s'installer comme à son habitude, tout contre lui. Elle soupira d'un air agacé avant de fermer les yeux. Doucement, Ron posa sa main sur sa hanche, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il caressa de son autre main ses longs cheveux et se mit à sourire. Cela ne s'était pas passé si mal que ça… Oh bien sur, le lendemain, il ne dirait sans doute pas la même chose. Mais tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était l'instant présent et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette trêve.

- « Hermione ? » souffla-t-il

- « Mmmm » lui répondit-elle.

Il ôta alors sa main de ses cheveux et vint la poser sous le menton de sa femme. Il releva délicatement sa tête vers son visage et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

- « Je t'aime tu sais… » murmura-t-il tout doucement.

- « Je sais oui… » lui répondit-elle.

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres de siennes.

- « Bonne nuit » souffla-t-il

- « Bonne nuit » répondit-elle avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

Ron se sentait un peu mieux ce soir là quand il s'endormit.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Le jeune homme était bien, les yeux fermés et dans un état de semi-somnolence quand quelque chose appuya fortement sur son ventre.

- « Aouch ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir Hermione s'appuyer sur lui pour se redresser, quitter leur lit et se précipiter hors de leur chambre. Surpris il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Une porte claqua et bientôt des bruits très peu gracieux lui parvinrent depuis les toilettes. Le jeune homme grimaça. Visiblement, les effets de l'intoxication d'Hermione duraient encore. Il soupira. La journée commençait très mal ! Tout cela allait rendre la jeune femme de très mauvaise humeur.

Il repoussa les draps et se leva à son tour. Il bailla et quitta à son tour la chambre. Il alla rejoindre Hermione. Elle était à genoux sur le carrelage et vidait le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Prévenant, et surtout peiné de la voir ainsi, le jeune homme se pencha et releva ses cheveux.

- « Ca va aller Hermione… » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

- « Oh toi ! » grogna la jeune femme avec rage « Tu ne crois pas que tu en as suffisamment fait comme ça ?! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait déjà à lui faire des reproches. Il n'essayait pourtant que d'être gentil avec elle. Mais quelque part, elle avait raison. Si elle était malade, c'était de sa faute. Il choisit donc de ne pas en rajouter et se tut. Il resta près d'elle tout le temps que dura sa crise.

Lorsqu'elle se releva enfin, elle était pâle et ses jambes chancelaient un peu.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sans lui répondre, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il décida donc de se rendre dans la cuisine prendre un solide petit déjeuner.

Tandis que son café réchauffait, il soupira. Il avait passé le pire week end de sa vie. Toute la journée de la veille, Hermione qui était vraiment furieuse contre lui ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole de la journée. Au début il s'en était réjouit. Elle ne parlait que quand il lui posait des questions et se contentait de la réponse la plus courte possible. Dès le milieu de la matinée, elle était allée s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler. Ron aurait protesté en temps normal. Elle travaillait toute la semaine, alors il estimait que le week end, elle devait lui accorder un peu plus de temps. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait pas osé lui faire de reproches. Il s'était ennuyé à mourir. Et comme il avait déjà monopolisé Harry toute la journée du samedi, il ne pouvait pas chercher la compagnie du jeune homme. Il avait assez de Hermione sur le dos, il ne voulait pas y rajouter Ginny !

Ron avait donc passé une grande partie de son temps à jouer au échec seul, à faire des châteaux de cartes, à feuilleter des magasines de Quidditch. Il s'était couché le soir en espérant que tout allait s'arranger, mais visiblement ses souhaits n'avaient pas été exhaussés. Hermione était encore malade et bien décidé à le lui faire payer. Le jeune homme aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus et qu'il crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute et qu'ils arrêtent d'en parler. Mais pour une fois, Hermione refusait toutes discussions et encore plus ses excuses. Ron ne savait plus quoi faire.

L'arrivée d'Hermione dans la cuisine interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Elle était vêtue comme pour aller travailler. Ron s'approcha alors d'elle.

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller travailler ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- « Pourquoi pas ? On est lundi et j'ai une équipe qui m'attend ! » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air pincé.

- « Mais tu es encore malade ! » s'indigna Ron

- « La faute à qui ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Maintenant ça suffit Hermione ! » s'énerva Ron « Tu es encore en colère contre moi, ça j'ai compris ! Mais cette situation a assez duré ! Cries moi dessus, casse des assiettes si tu veux, mais parles moi ! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans qu'on se soit expliqué… et de toute façon tu ne sortiras pas d'ici parce que tu es malade ! »

- « Je vais très bien ! » mentit la jeune femme

- « Tu es pâle à faire peur et tu n'as rien mangé depuis samedi matin ! » lui rappela Ron

- « J'ai du travail ! » protesta la jeune femme

- « Si tu savais comme je m'en fiches ! » s'écria le jeune homme « De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix ! J'ai demandé à Ginny de venir ce matin pour te voir ! Tu vas peut être l'écouter si elle te dit que tu as besoin de repos ! »

- « Arrêtes de vouloir prendre le contrôle de ma vie ! » s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- « C'est très bien ! Mets-toi en colère contre moi mais ça ne changera rien ! J'ai pris ma journée et je suis bien décidée à te séquestrer ici le temps qu'il faudra ! »

- « RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu es l'homme le plus horripilant que je connaisse ! » hurla Hermione

- « Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé ! » lui rétorqua Ron.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner dans leur chambre à coucher dont elle claqua violemment la porte. Ron soupira et se dépêcha de se rendre dans le salon, où il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Il prit une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminée et la lança dans les flammes. Il prononça distinctement l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

- « Ginny ! » cria-t-il

- « Je suis là Ron ! Ne crie pas si fort ! » lui répondit sa sœur en s'abaissant pour se mettre à son niveau « Alors ? Comment va le roi de la potion ratée ? »

- « Ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire ! » grogna Ron « Je ne vais pas bien parce que Hermione est toujours malade et qu'elle veut absolument aller travailler ! »

- « Elle est toujours malade ?! » s'étonna Ginny

- « Oui ! Elle l'a été tout hier et ce matin ça recommence ! Je suis inquiet Ginny ! Et si je l'avais vraiment empoisonné ? »

- « Non, tu n'es pas assez doué pour ça ! » lança la jeune femme en souriant

- « Ginny ! »

- « Je plaisante ! Je passerais la voir ce soir… » souffla la jeune femme.

- « Non ! En fait euh… Je lui ai dit que tu n'allais pas tarder à venir ! »

- « Ron ! »

- « C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle ne parte pas ! » s'expliqua le jeune homme « Tu la connais… »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la voix de Harry

- « Hermione est toujours malade » lui indiqua Ginny « Et Ron lui a dit que j'arrivais immédiatement pour l'ausculter… Imagine que je sois déjà partie pour Ste Mangouste ? » demanda alors la jeune femme à son frère.

- « Faut croire que j'ai de la chance ! Bon tu viens alors ? »

- « J'arrive dans deux minutes ! » soupira la jeune femme.

- « Merci Ginny ! » lança Ron en ôtant sa tête de la cheminée.

Il recula de quelques pas, rassuré à l'idée que sa sœur allait vraiment venir. Cela le soulageait de savoir qu'Hermione allait être entre de bonnes mains. Comme promis, Ginny arriva deux minutes plus tard, accompagnée par Harry.

- « Où est-elle ? » demanda la jeune femme tandis que les deux amis se saluaient.

- « Dans la chambre, je vais la chercher » déclara Ron en quittant la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ramena une Hermione de fort mauvaise humeur à l'allure bougonne.

- « Ce n'était pas la peine de venir, je vais très bien ! » lança la jeune femme à l'encontre de Ginny qui se mit à sourire.

- « Mais tu vas quand même te laisser ausculter, pour me faire plaisir et pour rassurer Ron… » souffla la jeune médicomage.

- « Si Ron est inquiet, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! » grogna Hermione tandis que Ginny sortait de sa trousse ses instruments.

- « Ron est dans la pièce ! » lança le jeune rouquin « Alors si tu voulais bien arrêter de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, ça lui ferait plaisir ! »

Hermione allait rétorquer, mais Ginny la coupa.

- « Vous ne voudriez pas attendre dix minutes avant de vous entretuer ? » demanda-t-elle en posant son stéthoscope dans le dos d'Hermione qui grimaça à ce contact froid.

Docilement la jeune femme se laissa faire sous le regard inquiet de Ron et Harry. Les deux hommes se tenaient en silence dans un coin de la pièce. Ils regardaient Ginny jeter toutes sortes de sorts à Hermione dont l'humeur ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant.

- « Alors ça ! » s'exclama Ginny après un moment.

- « QUOI ?! » demandèrent en cœur Hermione, Ron et Harry.

- « Je dois dire que je suis très surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! » lança Ginny

- « A quoi ? » demanda Ron

- « J'ai été tellement concentrée sur ton intoxication que j'ai totalement occulté le reste… Tu es enceinte Hermione ! » déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

- « Pardon ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë tandis que le cœur de Ron s'arrêtait de battre.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Sa femme était enceinte.

- « Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un air éberlué.

Mais Ginny continuait à sourire, imité par Harry qui tapotait le dos de Ron.

- « J'en suis convaincue ! » souffla Ginny en rangeant ses instruments.

- « Mais… Mais… » bafouilla Hermione.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et se leva. Elle avait l'air furieuse et le désigna de doigt.

- « C'est de ta faute tout ça ! » hurla-t-elle « A cause de ta saleté de potion trafiquée ! »

Ron était figé sur place. Tout allait trop vite pour lui… Il n'était pas sur de tout bien comprendre. Hermione était enceinte ?

- « Hermione ! Calme-toi ! » demanda Ginny en la faisant se rasseoir.

- « C'est à cause de cette potion de malheur ! » continua Hermione

- « Bien sur que non ! » souffla Ginny « Vu les symptômes que tu as, tu es enceinte depuis plus longtemps que cette histoire de potion »

- « Mais… »

- « Hermione, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit si récent ! » insista Ginny

- « Surtout qu'en plus » lança alors Ron « Depuis que j'ai modifié la potion on n'a pas fait… enfin je veux dire que tous les deux on n'a pas…»

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui lui glaça le sang, alors le jeune homme se reprit vivement.

- « Enfin, ça peut pas être si récent ! »

- « Mais alors… depuis quand ? » demanda Hermione d'un air éberlué.

- « Et bien… Depuis combien de temps tu n'as plus tes règles ? » demanda Ginny

- « Je vais dans la cuisine ! » déclara vivement Harry en posant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles en quittant la pièce se qui fit sourire Ginny.

- « Alors ? » insista la jeune femme « Depuis combien de temps ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention ! » souffla Hermione qui semblait tout d'un coup tout à fait perdue.

- « Il va falloir que tu viennes à Ste Mangouste. Je te ferais passer des examens et on saura… » murmura Ginny « Tu viendras pas vrai ? »

- « Oui » murmura Ron à sa place « On viendra… »

- « Très bien, je m'arrangerais pour m'occuper de vous en priorité… » souffla Ginny « Mais pour le moment, je vais récupérer mon mari et on va vous laisser entre vous. Vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux… Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour nous, on connaît le chemin ! »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce sans que Ron ne s'en rende compte. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione qui fixait son ventre avec de grands yeux ronds. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé.

- « Hermione ? » souffla-t-il « Hermione ! »

- « Je suis enceinte ! »

- « J'ai entendu oui ! Je me demande comment c'est possible ! Ta potion était fiable à 97... »

- « On est tombé dans les 3 ! » murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Ron esquissa un faible sourire qui se transforma en vrai sourire de bonheur. Ca y est ! Il allait être papa ! Ce bébé était un peu arrivé par miracle, mais finalement, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui arrivait enfin. Ce jour était l'un des plus beau de sa vie.

- « On va avoir un bébé Hermione ! » souffla-t-il « Tu te rends compte ! Un bébé ! C'est merveilleux ! »

- « Merveilleux oui ! » lança la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Surpris, Ron la força à tourner son visage vers elle. C'est alors qu'il vit les lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues. Il sentit que toutes ses couleurs quittaient son visage. Hermione pleurait… parce qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé… et ce n'était pas des larmes de joies !

- « Tu es content pas vrai ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante

- « Hermione ! »

Mais la jeune femme se leva et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. Ron resta un moment immobile, estomaqué. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une réaction de sa part. Il était tellement persuadé qu'une fois que l'annonce de sa grossesse serait faite, elle serait aussi heureuse que lui de cette bénédiction… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle nouvelle aurait pu la faire pleurer. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il devait réagir. Il se leva alors et alla la rejoindre dans leur chambre. Il était sur qu'elle y serait et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il l'entendait pleurer de l'autre côté et la porte était fermée à clé.

- « Hermione ! Ouvre-moi ! »

- « Laisse-moi toute seule ! »

- « Certainement pas ! » lui rétorqua le jeune homme « Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ! »

- « Tout va très bien Ron ! » lança ironiquement la jeune femme.

- « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… » souffla le jeune homme en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il pointa la porte et jeta un simple alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Ron su que sa femme n'allait vraiment pas bien pour ne pas avoir lancer un sort plus puissant. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour penser à cela. Hermione était allongée sur le lit, la tête dans son oreiller et pleurait doucement. Il s'approcha, s'installa près d'elle sur le matelas et posa sa main sur son dos. La jeune femme sursauta et tourna vers lui ses yeux rougis.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Ron d'une voix douce.

Mais la jeune femme refusa de lui répondre et enfoui une nouvelle fois la tête dans son oreiller. Ron se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son ventre se contractait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître celle qu'il avait épousé.

- « Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais toi aussi …» souffla-t-il après un moment « Fonder une famille avec moi. Pas forcément tout de suite et pas comme ça, mais je pensais que tu en avais envie. Je croyais que tes réticences c'était juste parce que tu avais peur de te lancer »

Hermione ne disait toujours rien.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu n'en voulais pas du tout » murmura Ron difficilement tant l'idée qu'Hermione ne veuille pas de ce bébé lui était pénible.

- « C'est pas ça ! » souffla enfin la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

Ron se sentit alors beaucoup mieux.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il

Hermione lui fit oui de la tête et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit.

- « Moi aussi j'ai toujours pensé… qu'on aurait des enfants un jour. J'y pense depuis qu'on est ensemble mais… »

Elle se tut alors et essuya de ses mains les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

- « Mais alors quoi ? » demanda Ron en prenant ses mains dans les siennes « C'est quoi le problème ? »

- « Ron ! Je vais être nulle ! » s'exclama-t-elle

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire ! » lança-t-elle

- « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ron

- « Du bébé ! » s'exclama Hermione

Ron haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- « Tu sais, j'ai lu des tonnes de livres sur la grossesse et comment mettre des enfants au monde ! Je sais toute la théorie par cœur ! J'ai compris les techniques de respirations et je sais même quand est-ce que je devrais ressentir les premiers coups du bébé mais… Mais après ? Il n'y a pas de livre sur ce qu'il faut faire quand le bébé sera là ! Comment je vais faire moi ? Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Je serais la pire de toutes les mamans ! »

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait écouté avec attention ce que sa femme venait de lui dire et il devait avouer… qu'il n'avait rien entendu de plus stupide venant de sa part. Il se mit à sourire.

- « Comment est-ce qu'une femme aussi intelligente que toi peut être aussi bête par moment ? » demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

- « Je ne plaisante pas Ron ! Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Je n'ai pas de pratique, je ne sais rien du tout ! » s'affola la jeune femme qui semblait vraiment perturbée.

- « C'est parce que tu ne plaisantes pas que je te trouve ridicule ! » murmura Ron en souriant.

Hermione le fixa avec surprise avant de s'exclamer avec colère.

- « Tu es impossible ! Je te fais part de mes plus grandes angoisses et toi tu te moques de moi ! »

- « Hermione ! » soupira Ron « Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- « Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Bien sur ! Et c'est normal ! C'est nouveau pour moi aussi ! Je vais peut être t'apprendre un truc, mais je n'ai encore jamais eu d'enfant ! »

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire et pouffa un peu.

- « Ecoute-moi… » poursuivit Ron « C'est une expérience nouvelle pour nous deux ! Et c'est ça qui est magique ! On va apprendre à être parent ensemble ! »

Hermione le fixa en silence.

- « Il ne faut pas que tu t'affoles chérie… » souffla Ron en posant sa main sur sa joue « Tu as Ginny, ma mère et la tienne pour parler de tout ça. Et puis moi aussi… On va apprendre à préparer des biberons, à changer des couches, à se réveiller toutes les trois heures pour le nourrir… Et puis plus tard, on apprendra à jouer avec lui, à le punir quand il le faudra ! Ca va être génial ! »

- « Mais je n'ai jamais… »

- « Harry non plus n'avait jamais fait ça avant ! Tu trouves qu'il s'en sort mal avec Lilou ? »

- « Non ! Il est très bien ! » souffla Hermione

- « Tu seras parfaite toi aussi ! » murmura Ron « J'en suis sur ! Tu es formidable et tu es douée pour tout ! Alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ci ? »

- « Oh Ron ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras. « Si tu savais… »

- « Si je savais quoi ? »

- « Comme je suis contente de porter ton bébé ! »

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda le jeune homme en s'éloignant d'elle pour mieux la voir

- « Bien sur ! J'ai paniqué et je suis morte de trouille mais je suis contente ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- « C'est le plus important ! » lança Ron d'un air radieux « Le reste on s'en fiche ! »

Il se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme se glissa contre lui de sorte à s'installer sur ses genoux.

- « Tu es heureux ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Encore plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! » lui avoua le jeune homme

- « Et tu n'y es pour rien dans cette grossesse ! » lui lança la jeune femme

- « Un petit peu quand même ! » lui rappela le jeune homme « Ou alors, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que tu me parles ! »

- « Ne fais pas l'idiot ! » lui rétorqua Hermione en lui pinçant le bras « Je parlais de la potion ! »

- « Ah ça ! » souffla Ron « La merveilleuse annonce de ta grossesse ne va pas effacer la toute petite bêtise que j'ai fait ? »

- « Certainement pas ! » lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille « Je compte bien te punir ! »

- « Quoique tu fasses désormais n'a plus d'importance ! Rien ne pourra gâcher mon bonheur »

La jeune femme se mit à rire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron l'enlaça en pensant qu'il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes.


End file.
